The present invention relates to bicycles and, more particularly, to a bicycle supportive wheel mounting structure adapted to hold a supportive wheel at each side of the rear wheel of a bicycle.
In order to let an old or disabled person ride a bicycle, supportive wheels may be sued and directly fastened to the wheel axle of the bicycle""s rear wheel. However, this supportive wheel mounting method is not suitable for all bicycles. In order to eliminate this problem, various bicycle supportive wheel mounting designs are developed. Exemplars of bicycle supportive wheel mounting designs are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,647,764 and 4,779,866. However, these designs are less strong.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a bicycle supportive wheel mounting structure, which is durable and stable in use. It is another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle supportive wheel mounting structure, which provides a buffering effect during movement of the supportive wheel with the bicycle. According to one aspect of the present invention, the wheel holder frame, which is fixedly fastened to the seat stays and chain stays of a bicycle to hold a supportive wheel at one side of the bicycle""s rear wheel, has two braces connected between the flat mounting base, which is fixedly fastened to the bicycle frame, and the horizontal bar, which is integral with an outer downward fork and an inner downward fork to hold the supportive wheel, and a reinforcing plate welded to the horizontal bar and the inner downward fork and one of the braces to reinforce the structural strength. According to another aspect of the present invention, the wheel holder frame has a smoothly arched turn formed integral with and connected between the horizontal bar and the outer downward fork to provide a buffering effect upon movement of the supportive wheel with the bicycle.